When The Darkness Disappears
by Covert-Affairs
Summary: After Annie and Auggie get back from Hong Kong they still love each other but are still unsure where their relationship stands. A trip to Illinois, California and a hospital visit. Will Annie and Auggie survive? A long walkerson story, with lots of cuteness :) (I'm not very good at writing summarys so please read!)
1. Please Say Yes

**So I'm basing this at the end of "Troupe le Monde" (4x16) This is a new idea that I got so I hope you like it! Also if you didn't already know, I'm English so I think what you call a couch in America we call it a sofa :)**

* * *

_Annie was on her way home, she could stop being Jessica Matthews and come back to me. Well that's if she wanted to... I slept with Helen while she was risking her life to protect me and everyone else, I can't believe I was so foolish. I love Annie an I can't imagine her not coming back, if she doesn't want me anymore then I don't think I will be able to take it. That's why I made my decision, if Annie didn't feel like Annie Walker any more, then maybe she should become Annie Anderson. I felt the ring that was in the velvet box, I knew she was the one for me as soon as I realised that I didn't want to just be friends with her anymore. Now she just needed to say yes._

* * *

He was waiting at the airport for her when he suddenly smelt her perfume and heard her heels, she hadn't worn them in a while...

"Hey Walker what's with the heels?" He said as a joke.

"I didn't think you would recognise me from my not so warm and fuzzy aura anymore..." She said quietly.

"I'll always recognise you, whether you're wearing heals and perfume or not." He said seriously.

She just ignored the comment and guided him to the car. He realised that she was probably worrying about where she was staying and how people would react when the found out that she was still alive.

"We're going to my apartment if that's alright with you. As soon as you went undercover Danielle sold guest house"

"That's fine Auggie, thanks" She gave me a forced smile.

As soon as they arrived at his apartment he let her have a bath and get some rest, she needed it after all. After she was well rested he was hoping that she may open up a bit more and start to trust him again. So he ordered us some Chinese and by the time it had arrived he and Annie were sat on the Sofa watching TV. He still had the ring in his pocket but he knew it wasn't the best time and she would probably just run… So he just stuck with being the supportive best friend that she needed but what he didn't realise is that Annie still loved him and wanted to be with him but thought he was mad with her and was still in love with Helen.

"Auggie?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm tired so I'm going to sleep, I'll take the sofa and you take the bed."

"No Annie, you've been through a lot lately. You take the bed, no arguing." He said seriously.

"Fine... Night Aug"

"I'll just get my clothes and then you can go to sleep." He said as he rummaged around the bedroom to find his clothes and his favourite t-shirt that he gave to Annie.

"I thought you might like this" He said with a grin while leaving.

"Auggie?" She said, stopping him from leaving.  
He turned around.

"Would you mind staying? I mean its fine if you don't want to, it's just I've been alone for ages and-"

Auggie interrupted her rambling "Of course Annie"

They got into bed and stayed on their separate sides and some when in the night Auggie had wrapped his arm protectively around Annie, seeming like he didn't to lose her again. It was 3am when Annie started to toss and turn and woke Auggie, He realised she was having a nightmare and tried to calm her down by speaking to her. It wasn't working so he got a bowl of water and a cloth and started to use it to cool her down and wake her. It worked but she woke up screaming and trying to get Auggie to let go of her. Auggie kept holding her until she realised it was him and that she was safe. She turned around and hugged him crying.

"It's alright Annie, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thankyou Auggie" She said still hugging him.

They fell asleep like that and when Annie woke up she just snuggled into Auggie even more, loving the comfort and safety of the moment.

* * *

About a month later Annie had stopped having nightmares and she and Auggie were back to what they were like before they got together, they were best friends. She had found a new apartment that wasn't very far away from Auggie's so she picked him up and dropped him back home before work and after. Annie had gone back to the DPD but decided what she wanted and didn't want to do as missions and didn't have an actual contract with the CIA so she could leave if she wanted to. Joan was her boss, not Calder and Auggie was her handler. It was Tuesday evening when Auggie was packing up when she decided to approach him about dating again, she couldn't live with just being friends again.

"Hey Auggie, How was your day?" She asked as she led him to the car.

"Oh you know, boring as usual. Some people in Tech Ops forgot I was blind and tried to get me to help look for a clue on a picture. But we all knew they weren't that smart in the first place. I do sometimes wonder why the CIA even hired them. How was yours?" He said cheekily.

"Well I couldn't get something out my mind and I was wondering if you wanted to help me with it." She said carefully.

"Of course, what is it?

"Well, I… I was… I-I was wondering if you and me could go out for those drinks you said about ages ago. You know, Friday night at 8 drinks?" She said quietly.

Auggie couldn't believe it. Annie still wanted to be with him? He had given up on proposing when she started to say how she would never be tied with someone and put them in danger like she had once. But know she was asking him out on that date again he couldn't stop himself from stopping and looking (Vaguely) at her eyes and leaned in. He was hesitant at first, he was trying to convince Annie that he had waited for her but he didn't need to as soon as she responded and deepened the kiss. He wasn't sure how he had waited for her that long because he never wanted to let her go. But they had to stop for air and they leaned their foreheads together.

"I love you Auggie, I'm sorry I ever let you go and made you wait. I'm so so sorry" She said hugging him. And she was nearly crying.

"I love you too Annie, Don't ever leave me again." He kissed her again and wiped away her tears.

"I won't, I promise." She whispered and Auggie could hear the smile in her voice.

"Can you drop me off at my apartment but come back at 8pm? Make sure you wear something fancy"

"Of course" She said happily and didn't stop holding Auggie's hand the whole way.

* * *

As soon as it turned 8pm Annie was at Auggie's door. When Annie was let in she saw he had set a table up with candles and a delicious dinner. Auggie had dressed smartly and looked nervous. He took her coat and pulled her seat out so she could sit down. Before she sat down she gave him a short but passionate kiss that made her head spin.

"Thanks Auggie" She said and sat down.

The evening was perfect and she had no idea why she hadn't of asked him sooner. At the end of the evening Auggie put some slow music on and they started to dance. Annie put her head in the crook of his neck and savoured the moment.

"Annie, close your eyes. I want to show you something that's a surprise."

"Okay, as long as it's not a spider." She said as she closed them, after all she did trust him with her life.

"Okay turn around and open your eyes" Auggie told her.

She gasped, Auggie was on one knee.

"Look Annie, we have both have been apart from each other for far too long and I know I never want that to happen again. We've spent far to long denying our feelings for each other. Will you marry me?"

Annie squealed and kissed Auggie, he responded instantly and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he twirled her around.

"So I take that as a yes?" he said after they pulled away from one another.

"Yes, a million times yes"  
He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well I'm sure my family would be delighted to see future Annie Anderson if you're up for it."

"I would love to" she replied before Auggie kissed her and carried her towards the bedroom.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. The Andersons

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter of "When the Darkness Disappears" and please please please review! Thank you to everyone who has so far, they keep me motivated to keep writing. Also you may need to know that as this is a few months after Annie came back, I am assuming she has read everyone in that she is alive.**** Danielle knows**** but is still a bit iffy around Annie. You may also need to know that in England we spell the shortened word for mother mum but in America I think you spell it mom.**

* * *

The next day Annie and Auggie walked hand in hand into the DPD and made their way to Joan's office. Joan saw them through the glass walls and instantly smiled. She knew they would realise that they couldn't live without each other and she was glad that it had happened sooner than later. Annie knocked on Joan's door and lead Auggie into Joan's office.

"Good Morning Annie and Auggie. Are you here to fill in the Close and Continuing forms by any chance?" Joan asked and Auggie could hear the happiness laced in her voice.

"Morning Joan, No we are here to fill in a different form today" Auggie said grinning.

"And that would be…?" She asked confused.

"We aren't entirely sure on what to fill in but we're engaged" Auggie replied.

Joan looked at Annie who was sitting next to Auggie but was nervously tapping at the side of the chair.

"Congratulations! If I may ask, what took you two so long after you got back?"

"A number of reasons but I think we just didn't realise we both wanted to date again" Annie said smiling. Joan noticed that she wasn't as nervous now that she had told them she was happy about it.

"Well I'm glad that you have realised now, I will fill out the paper work for you so don't worry. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, we were wondering if we could both take some days off to go and visit my family in Illinois and then a few days to go visit Annie's family in California."

"That's fine. I don't need either of you on any important missions for a few weeks, as long as Annie is back in four weeks for her mission in Australia."

"Thank you Joan, I will definitely be back by then." Annie replied as they went to leave her office.

"Oh and I expect to know the date of the wedding by the time you get back" Joan smiled before averting her attention to her computer.

* * *

That evening Annie and Auggie booked their tickets to Glencoe, Illinois for the next day and started to pack. Annie was worrying that Auggie's family wouldn't like her… Auggie noticed how quiet she was being and walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Liar, what's going on in there?" he asked as he kissed the crown of her head.

"It's just… Well what if your parents… What if they don't like me?" Annie said quietly.

Auggie turned her around and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"They will love you Annie, just like I do. Why are you so worried?"

"Because if they don't then where will that leave us? Do they even know who I am? Do they know I went dark?" What if -"

"Annie, stop. They know that you are my best friend and that we've know each other for around 4 years now. They don't know about you going dark and they will love you Annie, if they don't then it doesn't change anything. I'm still marrying you Annie. You won't get out of our engagement that easily."

Annie smiled at him.

"How do you always know what to say?"

"I must have learnt it from you" he said before he kissed her briefly.

She laughed and hugged him. They finished packing and soon fell asleep, Annie felt better now that she was back in Auggie's arms and couldn't wait to officially become Annie Anderson.

* * *

After an uncomfortable flight they finally arrived in Illinois and got their suitcases. Auggie let Annie lead him to the waiting area where his parents were meeting them.

"Auggie!"

Annie and Auggie turned to their left to see Auggie's mum running towards him. Auggie quickly realised what she was running towards him and waited for her. She quickly hugged him while Auggie's dad walked over.

"Why haven't you visited August?" Auggie's mum asked.

"I've been… busy" Auggie said hesitantly.

I whispered to him "Do they know about where we work?"

"Yes they know but my brothers don't." He whispered back.

"Mum, Dad this is Annie Walker, my fiancée." He said grinning.

Auggie could tell Annie was being shy as she tucked herself away at his side.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Anderson, its lovely to finally meet you" Annie said as she shook their hands.

"Please just call me Lily and this is my husband David."

"It's nice to meet you Annie" David said quickly.

"Since when were you even dating August?!" Lily said as she hit his arm.

"For a while, Annie has been away though and she only came back last month. Sorry I didn't tell you but like you said, I haven't exactly been in contact with you that often." Auggie replied.

"Well congratulations! Let's get out of this airport and get home"

Lily and David walked in front clearly whispering to each other about Annie. Auggie could tell how nervous and tense she was so he stopped her while his parents carried on walking.

"Auggie wha-" Annie started to say.

Auggie interrupted her and kissed her and she melted into it. It was sweet and made her forget where they were and what was going on. It was amazing how he could cure all of her problems with something so simple. Auggie pulled away and stroked her cheek.

"You're blushing" He said cheekily.

"Of course I am, you just gave everyone here a show" she laughed.

"Well I had to get you to calm down somehow"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go before we lose your parents, and thanks Auggie" she said as they linked hands.

"Any time Walker"

"Soon to be Anderson" She added as they walked out the airport.

* * *

**Sorry this is so late and short. I found this so hard to write for some reason, and trying to think of names took forever. I should post the next chapter by Monday/Tuesday ish :) Please Review.**


	3. Working things out

**Here is chapter 3! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Annie was ushered into the house and where she met Auggie's brothers and their families. He had four older brothers and one younger brother. They all went outside where there was a barbecue on and a large table that everyone sat around. As soon as everyone had sat down Auggie stood up and made a toast.

"Hi everyone, it's good to be back. I just wanted to introduce Annie, she's my fiancée so don't get any ideas Matt." Auggie said as he held Annie's hand and squeezed it.

Everyone stood up and congratulated them as they introduced themselves to Annie. Auggie's eldest brother called Luke was six years older than him, James was four years older than him and he had twin brothers called Matt and Oscar who were two years older than him. They all looked so alike, Matt and Oscar weren't identical but had the same curly hair as Auggie and were both very tall. Luke was married to someone called Emma and they had two children who were five and seven. James had a girlfriend called Ivy who was around the same age as him with long wavy, ginger hair. Oscar also had a girlfriend called Audrey who was around Annie's age and height.

After everyone had met Annie they all got back to their seats just in time for dinner. Annie could tell everyone was watching every move she made and they were deciding whether she was right for Auggie or not which made her very uncomfortable. Annie served Auggie his food and quietly explained where his food was for him which came naturally to her but when she looked up she was stunned to see how many people were shocked at how well she was at helping Auggie. During the meal Auggie got Annie's hand and held it while people were asking about where she worked. Having him there made her less nervous and Auggie could tell how much more relaxed she seemed since he decided to hold her hand. Auggie decided to listen to the conversation that Annie was saying about her cover in the Smithsonian.

"Where do you work then?" Matt was asking Annie.

"I'm work for the Smithsonian" she replied

"So do you travel a lot? How many languages do you know?"

This was starting to feel like an interrogation but Annie was used to it, she got all of this from Danielle and the CIA...

"I travel at least once or twice every month and I speak fluently in 16 languages and I can just about understand 7 more." She told him confidently.

It seemed as though everyone was listening in on her after she said that. Matt was sat there stunned.

"So around 23 languages?!"

"Like I said, give or take a few "

Auggie could tell his brother was going to keep going on and decided to excuse him and Annie and went back into the house.

"Where are we going Auggie?"

"It's a surprise but make sure you grab something warm as were going outside"

* * *

They went walking for a while until Auggie asked her to turn around, just as she did Auggie put a blindfold on her.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Auggie? The blind leading the blind?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life Auggie" Annie said seriously.

"Good, now do you hear that?"

"Is that music?" she asked as he un-blindfolded her.

She gasped, there were candles that were lighting up the dark grassy area and there was a small CD player that had was playing slow songs. It was perfect.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he took her hand.

"I would love to" she said as she stared into his eyes.

Luckily she was wearing a long red dress that was perfect for dancing in. Auggie put his hands around Annie's waist and she put her arms around his neck. Annie relaxed in Auggie's arms and tried not to recall the other times they had danced. When she was shot she had imagined her and Auggie dancing and kissing but woke up realising that Auggie wasn't hers. Then in Medellin they had discussed that there would be no secrets but they both knew that it wouldn't last long, and it was cut short as they had to meet the assistant bank manager… Then Auggie was shot and everything went downhill. Annie tried to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks so that Auggie wouldn't notice but they fell on to Auggie's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry, it's alright" Auggie tried to comfort her as he wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Auggie I didn't mean to ruin this" She said as she stopped dancing and started to walk away.

"Annie wait, just tell me what's wrong." He said as he grabbed her and sat them on the bench. He hugged her and comforted her.

"This isn't the best way to start our engagement if we keep things from each other Annie" Auggie started the conversation again.

"Well last time we said no secrets you got shot, I went dark and you slept with Helen" she said quietly.

"Is that what this is about? I'm so sorry about that Annie, I never want to hurt you and I promise I will try to never hurt you again. But we need to be honest with each other, no one is trying to cause havoc between us now. It's just us and I need you to trust me and tell me what's wrong."

"I know Auggie and I do trust you. It's just that dancing with you just reminded me of the other times we danced. I've never told you about what I remember from when I was shot have I?"

"You remembered that day?"

"Little bits, I knew you were by my side. I dreamt that I was having a polygraph and it was really confusing so I won't tell you about it but when I left you were there in your corvette, there was a mission and we had to dance to get through to the kitchen. You kissed me but then you told me the key card was in your pocket and that we would dance again soon but it wasn't our song. Then Lena tried to strangle me in the dream but it turns out that it was actually real…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you had just gotten out of your relationship with Parker and I was busy tracking down Lena and it wasn't the time for a heart to heart."

"Well why don't we stop these dances from being related to sad things and make them happy memories. I want the dance at our wedding to be one of the happiest moments in our lives Annie"

"I love you Auggie" She said just before she kissed him. It didn't last very long but it was a kiss of promise and love.

"I love you too Annie, and I know we still need to work a few things out but as long as you tell me what's going on then I can help and we will work through it, together. Now how about we start dancing again?"

* * *

Annie and Auggie got back to the house by 11.30 that night and tried to be as quiet as possible. They went out to a restaurant before they made their way back so they were later than they expected to be and felt bad as everyone would have gone and his parents would be asleep.

When Annie and Auggie entered the house Annie noticed a light was on in the study and there was someone copying files from the computer. They stayed still and tried to be as silent as possible.

"Auggie, do you hear that?" Annie whispered.

"Yeah, it sounds like they're copying files with a USB stick…"

They went to move towards the room but the floor creaked and they were spotted. The person started to run and Annie went after them but before she could see their face she felt a sharp and agonising pain by her ribs and fell to the ground while the person escaped. The last thing she remembered was Auggie running over to her and checking her for injuries while begging her to stay awake. But she couldn't anymore and the darkness consumed her…

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated, I'm thinking I will post a chapter once a week? I have loads of work to do at the moment so I struggle to find the spare time. I know I have said this many times but ****please review****! I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Saving Annie

Auggie's parents heard all the screaming and shouting and cautiously came downstairs. When they saw Annie on the floor and Auggie trying to stop her from bleeding, they immediately called an ambulance and the police. Auggie convinced them to stay while he went with Annie, they could see how distraught he was... He was clutching her hand like it was his lifeline and wouldn't stop asking her to wake up and come back to him.

Once Annie was out of the ambulance they made Auggie stay in the waiting room while she was taken to surgery. She was stabbed twice in the ribs but Auggie was also told that the knife had some sort of poison on it that made its way into Annie's bloodstream which made her infinitely worse. Auggie told the doctors to call him if they had any information on Annie's condition while he called Joan and went home to retrieve his laptop.

"Hey Auggie, how's your trip going?"

"Joan, I don't have time to talk. I need you to give me your access code so I can find out of there is any secret cure for what poisoned Annie." Auggie snapped.

"Auggie, what do you mean Annie was poisoned?! Of course I will give you my access codes, do you need anything else? Do you need me to get Annie brought to one of the hospitals here?"

"No, someone was snooping around in my parents' house. Annie went after them and all I know is she screamed in pain and fell to the floor, she was stabbed with a poisoned knife and now she's in surgery. If there's no cure then she had three days to live... I think the poison was called Peritrichornova"

"Why does she always get herself into trouble? I will email you the code and I will ask Arthur to look for the cure as well, we both owe her so much. How are you holding up?"

"I wouldn't be leaving her if I could be with her but the doctor say that her surgery will take a while and that they need to put her in a coma for the time being so the poison won't work as quickly."

"Okay, if you need anything - anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'll tell you if I find anything."

"Thanks Joan"

By the time Auggie had finished his conversation with Joan he had been dropped off at his house and grabbed his laptop. He was about to leave again to get back to the hospital when Lily got Auggie to sit down.

"How is she August?"

"Not well… She was also poisoned and there may not be a cure, so I need to get back to her and desperately use my "job" to help me find one."

"Okay, stay positive though"

_Yeah like that will happen… _Auggie thought as he left and made his way back to the hospital.

* * *

Auggie was woken up by the doctor telling him that Annie was out of surgery and he could see her. He must have dosed off while trying to find the cure, he had been up for 32 hours and had a lot of caffeine to keep him awake. He walked over and reached for her hand, it was exactly like when Annie was shot except at least Annie knew how he felt about her now. He felt for her ring on her cold hand. He could hear the beeping in the background but he felt for her pulse anyway. He had to make sure that she was truly there with him, he didn't want to listen to the machines. He leant over and kissed her forehead and tucked her loose hair behind her ears. He sat back down and decided to talk to her before the tears that threatened to fall had a chance to drip on her head.

"I know you're a fighter Annie and I realise that you can't just cure yourself but I need you to fight for as long as you can. You have to survive Annie, you stole my heart and it belongs to you know. If you're not here then you can't look after it. And like I have said before, I never need anyone but I need you. I'm going to find this cure Annie, I promise. I will be here when you wake up and until you get better, I'm not leaving you" He picked up her hand and kissed it. He finally let the tears escape and got back to work.

About an hour later Joan called.

"Hi Auggie, we think we have a lead. I'm sending you the link of an email we intercepted. We have tracked it down and we have sent a team in to hopefully retrieve the cure."

"Okay, I guess I should get a bit of sleep now that I know there is hope."

"Yes you should, I'll call you again soon. Look after Annie for me"

"I will, thanks Joan"

Auggie finally got some sleep with his mind at ease that there was a chance for Annie.

* * *

The special ops team knocked down the door and entered the warehouse that the email had come from. They checked for any threats but it seemed that it had been abandoned. There was a table in the corner though with a note on it. It said:

_I know who Annie Walker is. She is a field operative for the CIA. I poisoned her and the only way you will save her is if you keep her away from my brother, Auggie. I don't want her being the death of him, he probably doesn't even know that she is a spy. He works for the Smithsonian where he met Annie so that must be her cover job. I knew you would go looking for a cure so when he has called off their engagement and she is moved into a different hospital then call the number below and you can collect it. And if she decides to go after him once she's cured then I will just go after her again until she learns to leave my brother alone. She has probably been in hospital for two days now so she has a day or two to live at the most._

They immediately called Joan.

* * *

Joan had flown from Langley to get to Glencoe and had gone straight to the hospital, when she got to Annie's room in the ICU her heart broke as she saw Auggie holding Annie's hand with his thumb rubbing over her engagement ring. He was half asleep and she could tell he was forcing himself to stay awake to protect Annie.

_-knock knock- _

Auggie's grip on Annie's hand got tighter and he stood up.

"Hello?" He said, his voice showing all his emotions through it.

"Hey Auggie it's Joan…"

He sat back down. "I don't want to sound rude but what are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Do your brothers know about your job?"

"No, why?"

"One of them poisoned Annie. We found a note but there wasn't an antidote."

"What? Why would they do that?"

After Joan told him what the note said they started to form a plan.

* * *

Auggie was sat in the living room with his family while Joan was at the hospital watching over Annie. He knew how to get his brother to give him the cure and own up for hurting Annie.

"I know that you probably know what happened to Annie but I found something out today. The CIA told me that she works for them… I can't believe she never told me so I am calling off our engagement. I won't do that until she's better though so she really needs a cure… I can't have a relationship with someone who was going to lie time for the rest of our lives."

Everyone gasped including Auggie's parents who were playing along, except Adam…

"Auggie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure"

They went outside where no one else could hear them.

"I'm the one who poisoned her, it was the only way for you to find out the truth. She will be cured in the next few days so you can break up with her, she won't be bugging you after this."

"I wish you had told me some other way then poisoning her but thank you"

Auggie went up stairs to the bathroom and text Joan "Matt – call the number"

* * *

Joan was watching Annie, she looked so lifeless… Joan could tell she was getting worse but wasn't going to tell Auggie that. Then she got the text and called the number. No one answered but then she got a text from it saying to ask the reception if there was a package for her.

She walked down to reception and asked. They gave her a small envelope with something inside and said that someone gave it to her and to give it to Joan Campbell when she asked. She went to Annie's room and opened the package, there was a small needle with blue liquid in it. Joan injected Annie with it knowing that she only had a few hours left to live. It was now or never.

She called Auggie and told him to come to the hospital as Annie should be getting better. Then she called Arthur and told him to arrest Matt Anderson and bring him into a polygraph.

Auggie was there in twenty minutes and ran over to Annie's bed and held her hand. Joan thought that she better not invade their privacy, so she squeezed Auggie's shoulder and made her way back home. Auggie sat down and fell asleep but when Annie woke up she made sure he woke up by squeezing his hand.

"Annie?"

"Hey Auggie, how long wa-"

Auggie interrupted her by standing up and kissing her and showing her how relived he was that she was alright. It was sweet and made Annie fall deeper into the kiss. She started to kiss him with more passion but Auggie ended the kiss before they got carried away.

"Hey" Auggie grinned while his grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Uh, how- how long was I out?"

"About three and a half days."

"Wow… What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I know we had that amazing dance and went back to your house but that's it."

"You were stabbed and poisoned but we managed to get you the cure just in time."

"Who poisoned me?"

"I'm so sorry Annie but it was my brother… He found out that you were CIA somehow and wanted you to stay away from me, I've fixed it though. My other brothers know who we both work for now and they are fine with it, Matt has been brought to Langley for questioning though."

"Maybe he's right"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he shouldn't have given me the cure. I'm constantly putting you in danger… Maybe I shouldn't have come here in the first place…" She said quietly.

"Annie please, please stop thinking like that. I never want anything bad to happen to you. I love you and it was my brother who was thinking irrationally. It was a good thing that you came here because my other brothers and my parents love you. You're amazing Annie soon-to-be Anderson and you need to start believing it. But you also need to stop scaring me like this."

"That's a deal, Thanks Auggie. I love you" she said before she fell asleep.

"I love you to Annie" He held her hand and called Danielle saying that they should be in California in about three days and that Annie couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, Next chapter Annie will be seeing Danielle again and Auggie will meet her parents. Please review!**


	5. Going to California Pt1

A few days later Annie was allowed to go home as long as she took it easy as her stab wounds hadn't completely healed. She was still a bit tired due to the poison so Auggie took them home so he could make sure Annie could get as much rest as possible. They had said goodbye to his parents and they were driven back to Auggie's apartment so that Auggie could look after Annie so she was ready to go to California in a week. They had to tell Danielle that Annie was sick but Annie had insisted that he shouldn't go into detail until they were there. Auggie had carried Annie straight up to his apartment and put her to bed as soon as they were back.

A week later Annie had healed enough to get on the flight to California (with Auggie's help) even though it was very uncomfortable… Auggie had put the arm rest in between them up so that she had as much space as possible. He could tell how nervous she was about meeting Danielle as she hadn't properly spoken to her since she went dark. He knew that Michael had to be convinced to let Annie back into Chloe and Katia's lives and just hoped that he would try to understand how much Annie had been through. Auggie had done Annie a favour and got Joan to authorize a basic read in of what happened over the last few months. She didn't know that yet, he thought he would tell her when the time was best.

"Hey Auggie? When we meet Danielle and Michael at the airport can you try to stop him from keeping them away from me? I just want some normality in my life again..."

Auggie held her hand like he did on the plane coming back from Columbia.

"Of course I will Annie, I'm sure he won't once you read them in."

"Well I can't do that with all the CIA clearings they would have to go through… It would take years!"

"Good thing I pulled a few strings" he passed her the documents Danielle and Micheal had to sign. "Here, that's the only thing that's keeping you from telling them" He said as he kissed her hand.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. Like you said, you need this time with them."

"Thank you Auggie, I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

Auggie helped Annie walk down the steps to the meeting point in the airport which was rather funny as she normally had to help him. When they were half way down the stairs Annie heard someone yell her name and turned suddenly which was a mistake as she nearly fell with the amount of pain that went through her.

"Annie, you have to slow your movements down or you'll break those stiches and have to go to hospital again. And we all know how much you hate them" He chuckled as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah yeah…"

Annie looked again slower this time and saw her sister running up the long stairs to help her. She wasn't sure how she should act around her sister and how Danielle felt towards her but Auggie realised her hesitation and took the lead.

"Hi Danielle, nice to meet you again."

"Hi Auggie, I'll help Annie don't worry."

When they were successfully of the stairs and in a space Danielle hugged Annie as hard as she could without hurting Annie.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I want to hear what happened but I don't think this is the time and place… Anyway, I am letting Katia and Chloe stay up late so they can see both of you!"

* * *

"AUNT ANNIE!" Chloe and Katia screamed as she entered the house. They ran towards her and hugged her, and Annie started to cry but stopped herself before anyone could notice. Well except for Auggie who immediately picked up on it. As soon as they finished hugging, Chloe and Katie grabbed Auggie's hand and showed him what they had made him.

"Look! Look Uncle Auggie! We got a puppy!"

"What's it called?"

"He's called fluffy and he's chocolate brown with white patches and he's so cute!"

"Well can I meet him?"

"Of course you can! He's right here" Katia placed his hand on the puppies head and Fluffy licked it.

"He is very cute, but we are very tired from our trip so if you don't mind then Annie and I will go and clean up and see you in the morning."

"Okaaaayyyy… Night…." They sighed.

* * *

When Annie and Auggie got to bed, Auggie comforted Annie while she silently wept into his shoulder. He just kept repeating that it was alright and that he was there for her. When she stopped crying he tried to talk to her again.

"Hey, are you alright now? I know how overwhelming this must be for you…"

"I'm fine, it's just I didn't understand just how much I missed them until I saw them again"

"Well you're here now and we can spend as much time as we need. You know, as a sister of a spy, Danielle isn't very observant is she? She didn't even realise we're engaged"

"I'm sure she will figure it out soon. Anyway, I need her to help me out with the wedding. I know that Danielle is going to be my maid of honour, Chloe should be a bridesmaid and Katia should be the flower girl as she's the youngest. I need to pick out a dress and look at venues, where is it going to be? Will you tr- "

Auggie kissed her deeply to make sure she would calm down although it didn't work. She started to kiss him deeply and Auggie picked up on her contented hum when they pulled apart for breath.

"I love you Auggie, thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I know you probably still despise me for going dark, but thank you for understanding"

"Annie, I understood from the very beginning that you had to go dark to protect those that you cared about. I didn't despise you for even a second Annie. I spent so much time denying that I loved you that once I realised you felt the same way, I have never thought that I didn't love you. I'm always here Annie; I am never going to leave you without a fight."

He leant over and kissed her again and Annie fell asleep feeling as safe as she had since the night they had that "talk" although they didn't do much talking.

* * *

She bolted upright and searched her surroundings. Auggie wasn't next to her like he should be… It was still dark so she looked at the clock and realised it was only 3am. She was breathing erratically and she rushed out of bed in search for Auggie. What she was dreaming about didn't actually come true did it? She ran down the stairs and silently tiptoed in to the living room. She was relieved when she saw Auggie sat by the window drinking some water.

"Auggie?" She whispered and he heard her voice crack as she began sobbing. He immediately put his drink down and ran over to Annie and hugged her as she clenched his shirt and cried. He guided her to the seat and comforted her until she stopped crying. She was still shaking which concerned Auggie as that only happened when she was scared.

"Hey, what happened?" Auggie asked.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Annie asked franticly.

"I'm fine Annie, other than the fact that you're worrying me then I'm okay. I came down here because I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"It all happened so quickly but we were in the diner, the one where I met Henry and where Jai died. Well we were having lunch and planning wedding details and I was bugging you about where you were taking me on our honeymoon when some of Henry's body guards came in. I tried to get you and me out of there but they grabbed you and threatened to kill you if I moved. They figured out that you were my leverage and took you. I ran after you but they took you and then I heard gun fire and I was so scared Auggie! I woke up and you weren't there and I was worrying if they had taken you and I hadn't realised…" She was still holding him like he would slip away at any second. It was clear to Auggie that they weren't going to get much sleep so he decided before replying he would take her back upstairs and get her into bed.

"Henrys gone Annie, there would be no way that they would still come after you Annie. I'm here to protect you, and anyway, I'm better at hand to hand combat then you! I'm sure I would have taken them down." He tried to lighten the mood which worked because Annie quietly laughed.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that. I've gotten better over the last year."

"I'm sure you have but you can't say your better than me until we go to the gym and practice"

"Fine, you win. For now"

"Let's try and get some more sleep now that I'm here"

"Okay, night Auggie" She said before she drifted to sleep with her head on Auggie's chest.

* * *

When Annie and Auggie eventually went downstairs they finally saw Michael. He looked at Annie in disgust which hurt her more than she thought it would. Auggie picked up on it and subconsciously pulled Annie closer to him and rubbed her arm while talking with Danielle. Michael left for work without saying goodbye to Danielle which was unlike him Annie thought. They seemed worse than when Michael and her were about to get a divorce. She decided to approach the subject while the girls were brushing their teeth with Auggie's help.

"Is everything alright between you and Michael? Things seem to be tense…"

"Everything's fine." Danielle said a little too quickly and Annie noticed she was lying.

"Stop lying Danielle, I'm a trained spy remember"

"Just… Just leave it alone" Danielle snapped as she walked past Annie but Annie quickly grabbed her arm and Danielle flinched in pain.

"Are you alright?" Annie said trying to look at her sister's arm. While doing so, her scarf fell off uncovering bruises that looked like strangulation.

"DANIELLE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Annie nearly shouted trying to take a closer look at the bruises while she was still walking away from her and putting her scarf back on.

"Oh, I… Slipped and caught my neck and arm on something at the gym"

"No you didn't Danielle"

Auggie told the girls to get their shoes on and tie the laces which would take some time while he put on some music for them. He closed their door and followed Annie and Danielle outside.

"Look, I can't tell you…"

"Danielle, I'm going to tell you what happened when I faked my death. The least you can do is tell me how you were strangled!"

"How do you know that their strangle marks? They are simply bruising from me tripping over"

"Danielle…"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone otherwise you will be in danger too."

"I promise Danielle"

"Michael was working for Henry… He wanted to get information from me and find out where the postcard was but I wouldn't tell him so he strangled me until I passed out. Now that you're here he thinks that I will tell him everything once you leave, but I won't. I'm just so scared Annie…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You'll be alright Danielle, we'll get through this"

"Because he's after you Annie. They all are and they want to take Auggie too."

* * *

**Sorry this has taken ages for me to write and post... I ran out of creativity and ideas... Anyway its all back now so next chapter should be up sometimes next week :)**


	6. The Kidnapping

Annie was stunned and so was Auggie. She never thought Michael would hurt anyone let alone strangle her sister and try to find out where she was to finally kill her.

"What?... I… You… Was Michael telling him where I was? Is that how Henry was finding me so quickly and how he was destroying my life?!"

"I'm not sure… I have no idea how long it's been going on but come to think of it, he didn't sound shocked when I told him that you were shot last year…"

"SO HE WAS INVOLVED IN ME NEARLY DYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DANIELLE"

"Come on Annie, let's go for a walk and then we can take the girls for ice cream before either of you do or say something you don't mean." Auggie said as he put his arm around her back and lead her through the side gate of the garden.

"ANNIE WAIT" Danielle shouted as she ran towards them.

"I just want you to know that I am so glad you're here and congratulations on your engagement" Danielle said sincerely as she walked into that house and started to entertain the girls.

Annie took a second before she turned around.

"Look Auggie, I just need some time to think so if you don't mind then maybe you could just stay here while I take a walk by myself."

"That's fine but if you need me then I will come and find you okay? Just call me and I'll come, but in the meantime I will reassure Danielle that you don't hate her"

"Yeah, I just need time to process this… Tell Danielle that I know it's not her fault and make sure you tall Joan what has happened." Annie said as she walked away.

* * *

Annie kept walking until she found a quiet café that she could relax at. She got her coffee and then sat at the table at the back. She knew that it wasn't Danielle's fault and that Danielle was in just as much trouble then her, as Danielle was the one married to Michael who was hurting her… Annie didn't realise how much trouble she had got herself, Auggie, Danielle and her nieces into by working for the CIA until now. It was like every time she got to a better place and was finally happy, something else around her would catch fire and there was nothing she could do to put it out until she was burned by it yet again. She didn't want to push everyone she cared about away again… She was fed up of hurting people but maybe she had to leave again to protect them from her. Maybe it would be for the best if she isolated herself from everyone, including Auggie…

When she had finished the coffee she still hadn't made all her decisions so she left and continued to walk around, not sure of what she was looking for. She turned a corner only to feel a little uneasy. She wasn't sure why she felt that way but it was like she was on a mission again, like when she was dark and never was safe. She soon understood why she felt like that when she felt a gun being pressed into her back.

"Keep walking" The woman said.

"Sana?" Annie questioned as she did what Sana was telling her.

"You may be able to dye your hair Jessica Matthews, but I will never forget what you look. You can never run away from what you became. Anyway, I guess I should call you Annie Walker or Annie soon to be Anderson."

"Why are you doing this Sana?"

"See for a spy, you're not incredibly smart… You see, me and Michael have been part of a group that's been spying on you for years, now that you killed Henry they want you to suffer"

Sana took Annie's phone and weapon and shoved her in the boot of the car and drove off…

* * *

"Yes Danielle, I'm sure Annie will be back with her head on straight and know that it's not your fault." Auggie's phone vibrated as it received a text. "Hold on a second Danielle"

Auggie's phone read out the message which said "MINGUS". He asked his phone for the number and when it read it out Auggie got on his laptop and started typing very quickly.

"What's wrong Auggie?"

"That's Annie's phone that she hides on her so people won't find it if she is searched and in trouble. Mingus is our code word which means she has been kidnapped… It has a tracker though so we should find her soon… Why does trouble always have to find Annie…" Auggie said very quickly while emailing people that Danielle guessed would be CIA. Then Auggie opened Hummingbird to try and track where Annie had been.

"Why would she have been kidnapped?" Danielle asked and Auggie could tell that she was scared.

"Well for a start, Michael wants Annie dead and many more people do since she killed Henry… Can you tell me what Michael's number plate is?"

"Um, sure. It's on this picture" Danielle started to pace. She wasn't sure how Auggie was staying so calm.

* * *

Annie wasn't sure how long they had been driving but it must have been at least 4 hours. They were pulling to a stop and this time she was taken out of the car by a tall bald man.

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up" he said as he injected her from behind.

She didn't see anything until she woke up in a cell with her wrist handcuffed to the metal bar next to the mattress on the floor. It was like she was back in Russia again except she knew who had captured her, well... She knew Sana was part of it but she didn't know who the bald guy was. Annie hoped that Auggie had gotten her message. Maybe he had but he was glad she was out of his life. Maybe when - no, if she escaped or was rescued, Auggie would be annoyed that she was still alive.

"No don't think like that Annie"

She looked up and saw Auggie, but he was a hallucination. It must be a side effect of the drug Annie automatically thought.

"And how should I know if you still love me. Yeah you say it and act like it but I have no way of going in your head and actually finding out. I have all these killers coming after me and you act like it's not a big deal and that you'll follow me anywhere but in reality how long will that last Auggie? I'm over my head in all or this and I don't know anything at all. I don't want you and me to break up in the future with a child's heart to break and I most certainly don't want either one of us killed because of me... I just keep falling deeper and deeper into a hole of trouble and I don't want you stumbling in it with me. I will swallow my feelings for you if it means that you will be safe."

"So you think that by marrying me, you will be the thing that brings me down?"

"Your the one person that I love Auggie but... I don't know, maybe we should just say goodbye and go our separate ways. I'm sorry that I can't be the perfect wife that you plan on marrying... I'm not sure I can do this... I love you so much Auggie, every time I'm around you I feel like I'm going to float into the sky, which I wish would happen but sadly it never does... Nothing goes as planned Auggie, you and I should know that more then anyone else. We both know that the future we want together won't work out. Everything breaks when I'm around, people want to get as far away from me when they see me... You rely on me but I can't let you do that. Every time I give you an exit package you never run away, and I don't understand. I'm not the same person you met 4 and a half years ago, everything has changed since then."

"You and me are destined to be together Annie, and you will not destroy anything around you. If you would only listen"

"Everywhere I go turns dark, it's like darkness surrounds me... So if you catch a glimpse of sunlight then you should go towards it. Any where that not by me is in a beautiful paradise... I just think you should leave and take the exit package I have been giving you and go somewhere as far away from me where the sun always shines..."

She looked up to see his reaction but he was gone. After all, he was just a hallucination... She knew she still needed to have this conversation with Auggie but knowing him, he would probably fight more the fake Auggie did. At least being captured gave her time to think and put her feelings into words until she managed to escape. She looked down at her hand and saw her engagement ring and gave herself one moment of weakness while she was away from Auggie. She let her tears roll down her face and silently splash over the diamond.

"I love you Auggie, I'm sorry" she whispered before she let the drugs that were in her system take effect again and fell to sleep.


End file.
